falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Multiplayer
"Hello Sir or Madame. You have been invited to join Vault 56's 'simulation battles' for the fun and amusement of '''ACTUAL COMBAT! '''Feel what it feels like to fight on the Anchorage Frontline, fight bloodthirsty raiders and super mutants, and battle in some of the most fantastic ruins of America's Heartland; all in the comfort of your Vault." 'Fallout Multiplayer '''is a online-based game in the Fallout Universe. Summary Other Vaults had horrible tests that often either turned the whole population of Vault insane and/or killed them. Not Vault 56, well, not exactly. Vault 56 was designed to test the new virtual reality systems provided by VSS Inc, and what effect it had on the mind (a secret Enclave project to see how the citizens reacted during long exposure to Virtual Reality) To the Vault citizen's pleasure, the Virtual Reality systems turned out to be fun experience for all Vault members young and old. However, during 2285; many of the Vault's citizens began to confuse the two, and killed each other...... But that's okay! You're alive in good old '77, perfectly safe and with your head still attached to your spine. You're still having fun with your friends battling the communist invaders, roaming raider bands, and even each other! And you don't even need to kill anyone. Now go out their and have some fun. And try to remember to save up on ammo for later. Gameplay To adjust the easiness of the game, V.A.T.S and the Pip-Boy have been removed to keep the game smooth and easy for players. Traits and XP still exist in Fallout Multiplayer, and a new circle menu for quick and easy access to your inventory (much like the companion wheel of New Vegas) in game. Better jumping and running has been added, including sprinting mode. Inventory has also been simplified to just six items: a primary weapon, a secondary weapon, two equipment items (including grenades and mines), and two aid items (such as stimpaks, buffout, psycho, etc.). Traits and Skills Traits and Skills are now used for improving your characters abilities in battle, much like perks in other multiplayer games. For example, if you have the skills Small Guns; you will be excellent at firing sniper rifles, pistols, and other weapons. However, your Traits will be with you from the start. Companions As you continue to level up, you get the choice to chose from some special companions that are either animals or robots. Dogs, Mr. Gutsy's, Sentry Bots, Securitrons; all and more of these companions can be yours as soon as you pass level 30. Companions, though, are not invincible; and can die during a match leaving you alone. ''My Home! My Home! ''is the player's virtual home during gameplay. In ''My Home!, the player can customize their equipment, character, and weapons. My Home! can also be personalized into various designs, such as a beach house, penthouse, army tent, vault room, Oval Office (for higher ranked players), and much more: *Beach House *Penthouse *Army Tent *Vault Room *Oval Office *War Room *Space Home Game Modes *''Free-For-All''- Fight against your friends in a battle of wits as you play to the death. The player with the highest score wins! *''Wild, Wild Wasteland ''- Team up with a few of your friends and explore the dangerous wastelands, vaults, and more! Work together and you might just be able to survive what you encounter... *''Team Deathmatch''- Kill everyone, as a team! The team with the highest score wins! *''Team Mission''- Fight in historical battles as you ride tanks against massive oil fields, sabotage enemy war camps and cities, or charge at the enemy lines guns blazing. *''Capture the Flag''- Plain and simple, one neutral flag is in the center of the map and the two opposing teams have to fight for it. *''Radiation Battles''- Fight for your life against your enemies in a crazy battle; the twist is that you will constantly gain radiation which damages your health! Characters Characters are fully customizable in many game modes in Fallout Multiplayer. From a Vault citizen to a knight in shining Power Armor, you can be whoever you want to be! However, during such team game's as team mission or team assault that is located in either the Resource Wars' or Sino-American War maps, many players will have to play as assigned characters. Maps Suburbia- Oh my, looks like there's going to be a little more than duct tape for this one. Fight in one of America's many suburbs in a small medium sized map. Close quarters are everywhere, so you might want to take a shotgun for the road. But the road going down Oak Street is perfect for people who want to make a dire assault into those basterd Joneses house, but also pefect for the marksman who want to shoot those people. Poseidon Atomic Power plant No.3- Leaks and rusted metal now occupy this once great statement of the mastery of the American mind. Close quarters indoors with many hazards and a small parking lot outside, including irradiated zones, holes in the ground, and possible Communist traps! Alleyway - Fight as either the OSS or the Spetsnaz during the famed Operation: Halberd on this small-sized map covering roughly three blocks of cityscape, on alleyways and buildings branching off from the main road. Yes, Pittsburg has always been famous for its industrial power, so hope you aren't scared of a little bit of darkness. '' The Road- ''The old world's answer to transcontinental travel, Route 66. A large sized map featuring a rest area in the middle: complete with a gas station and rest stop. Watch out though, many cars dot the once important highway, and they don't explode rainbows when you shot them. Anchorage- The turning point of the Sino-American war in 2077, this is probably one of the most important U.S. victories, or losses, of all time againist China. Fight against either the Chinese hoard or the Imperialist Americans as you fight from building to building in this large sized city map, featuring holes in buildings, ruined cars, derelict tanks, and other useful cover. Oil Field- Help the European Commonwealth secure a major oil field in Saudi Arabia or defend it as the United Arab Coalition from the infidels. Large sized map featuring many oil derricks and buildings in a flat, sniper friendly desert. The tank battles that you could have here are the envy of world-reknowned tank commanders (If you know what your doing). Paddy- This large map has some hard terrain to cover in the China's farmland in Southern China. You will have to fight through the rice paddies that lay around a Chinese defensive position or defend yourself from the PRC's invaders. New Vegas- Well ain't that a kick in the head? Fight along Las Vegas Blvd in a medium sized map as you run past ruined cars and enjoy the sights. Dockside- Stelllllllaaaaa, Stellllllaaaaa! In this small sized dock, you'll go at it in the ruins of a large derelict transport vessel that had toppled over the centuries, and fight in the warehouses that surround it. The sounds of the sea have long past, and the only thing you'll find in the water is mutated shrimp and something with a gopher head. Yuk. Gobi- Hot, Hot, HOT!! In this large desert featuring huge tank and infantry battles in rolling valleys and hills of the Gobi Desert, anything can happen. '' Hoover Dam- ''Historic battles were fought here deciding the very future of the Mojave Wasteland and many fought and died here. Will that happen once more? Mojave Wasteland- In this area it is one of the few maps you can play in the game mode Wild, Wild Wasteland! Play with friends and fight for survival as you relive the events of a great adventure. Metro- Kill your friends....underground! Face off against your foes in an old city metro hub, featuring derelict metro cars and debris. War propaganda and sunlight from above fill probably every open space in the whole map, but make sure to '' Rig- ''Far off the coast of the Gulf Commonwealth, there lies a rig. Fight in this perfect mix of close quarters and open spaces. '' Countdown- ''Await the Earth's doom in this stylish fallout shelter as you fight in conference rooms, martini bars, a huge control center, and the shelter's many hallways. Capital Wasteland- Another map for use in Wild, Wild Wasteland;'' explore the metro tunnels, fight super mutants, and watch out as the action passes by!'' Raven Rock- Enter the base of the Enclave and be careful as battles break out in the cramped halls and corridors. Also watch for the harmful sentry bots and turrets! They have a bite to them. Items Primary weapons *MAR-1 Carbine *CPTS *Assualt Carbine *Chinese Assault Rifle *Varmint Rifle *Trail Carbine *Light machine gun *Laser RCW *Recharger Rifle *Laser Rifle *Plasma Rifle *Plasma Caster *Flamer *Fat Man *Gauss rifle *Sniper Rifle *Tesla Cannon *M18 Energy Rifle *M199 Assault Rifle *THW Secondary *Laser Pistol *Plasma Pistol *M1 De-Atomizer Pistol *Recharger Pistol *Alien Blaster *9mm Pistol *10mm Pistol *.45 Auto Pistol *12mm Pistol *.22 Pistol (With Possible Silencer Attachment) Equipment *Dynamite *Frag Grenade *Incendiary Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Pulse Grenade *Frag Mine *Plasma Mine *Pulse Mine *Time Bomb *Bottlecap Mine *Bombing Run Radio Transmitter *Euclid's C-Finder Aid *Stimpak *Jet *Buffout *Psycho *Mentats *Med-X *Nuka-Cola *Nuka-Cola Quantum *Sunset Sarsaparilla *Beer *Vodka *Whiskey *Radaway *Rad-X Vehicles *T-87 "Black Eagle" *VB-02 Vertibird *DH-250 *Lockreed P-80 *M-75 "Ike" *MiG-3000 *Xian-85 Expansion packs Fallout Mulitplayer has several expansion packs. Weapons added in the expansion packs can be used in any other game mode. Indochina War :A set of maps, vehicles, weapons, and dozens of other goodies await in the 1960s' Indochina War! Fight as the Southern Indochinese as they defend themselves along the Mekong Line, ride shotgun in a CV-49 as the American forces launch a full-sized invasion upon North Indochina, or defend your homeland from the Imperialist Americans as the North Indochinese! --Official description Maps *Mekong River: Fight along the length of the Mekong river as either the North or South Indochinese. *Retaking of Da Nang: Take the war to the streets of Da Nang -- make use of American air power, or Communist armored columns as the battle rages over the city center in a tooth-and-nail, all-or-nothing fight which could have changed the course of the war. *Defense of Hue: Defend or attack Hue city in the first moves of the Indochina war. The South Indochinese are outnumbered, but they are steadfast and stand ready to face the assault which started the war. *Assault on Hanoi: The final battle of the war. Ride into battle in U.S. Pelicans, or put up a stern defense as the North Indochinese army. Weapons *M18 Energy Rifle *AKMS *AK47 (and variants) *M16A1 *XM177E2 *M72 LAW *TT-33 *M1911 *M2HB *DShK Vehicles *CV-49 Pelican *M60 Patton *T-34/85 *MiG-29 Fulcrum *XM18 Hornet Aid *Morphine (in place of Med-X) *Field bandages (in place of Stimpaks) Customizations *Indochina-era uniforms for both sides. Pre-War Bonanza! "What was it like in the fabulous Pre-War times? Well, experience it for yourself as you battle in the historic halls of the White House, blow your enemies to bits in secret Enclave bases, fight Communist Fifth-Columnists in the streets of American cities, and much more!" *White House: Fight in one of America's most important locations as you battle it out in the Oval Office, the War Room, and other covert facilities in the President's home. *Dreamland: Sigh, Area 51, America's Santa's workshop for the damn Commie Reds. Category:Games